<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Air by rinre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703877">Open Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinre/pseuds/rinre'>rinre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinre/pseuds/rinre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no body of water around her to prevent her from acting on impulse. Gura just kinda goes for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Gura walked on land, she felt awkward and clumsy. Living underwater for so long made her movements in the open air turn out uncoordinated, too fast. There was nothing preventing her from simply acting. No body of water holding her back from stretching her arm above her head without thinking, no barrier preventing her from lashing out just because she could. If she wanted to do something, she simply did it.</p><p>So the idea that she could just share the same space as someone without water surrounding them was new. There was no liquid pulling them together, or pushing them apart. No current taking control of her movements, no resistance or cold. On the surface, everything depended on her own movements. The air didn’t interrupt her actions. It just made them easier.</p><p>Gura leans a bit closer to Amelia.</p><p>“Hmm?” The detective stops tinkering with her watch to look at her with a soft smile.</p><p>It’s times like these that Gura allows herself to stare for a second. There aren’t freckles or anything on Amelia’s face. Her eyes are blue. The blonde hair frames her face nicely, and shine gold under the bright Summer sun. Amelia looks tranquil today. They aren’t doing anything special, just hanging out as she fixes her pocket watch.</p><p>“Nothing,” Gura replies. She couldn’t say what she really wanted to say without sounding strange. She wanted to tell her that the lack of water allowed her to approach the girl like this without much effort, so she did, because she wanted to. “Any progress?” So she shifts their attention to the watch.</p><p>“Not really.” Amelia looks back at the object. “I think it broke for good.”</p><p>“Wait, that’s really bad, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah. But it’s okay, I just need to find the right parts and build the core again from scratch.”</p><p>Gura giggles. “You sound so calm. That seems like a lot of work.”</p><p>“It’s not the first time it breaks like this.”</p><p>“Why don’t you buy another one? Instead of fixing it over and over again.”</p><p>Amelia hums for a bit, considering the question. “I guess I’m just too attached to it. When you do your best to keep something by your side for so long, you get a little protective of it.”</p><p>Gura softens her gaze, eyes roaming the detective’s side profile. “Yeah. I get what you mean.”</p><p>Without another word, Amelia resumes her activity. The grass under them is fresh from morning dew. Gura starts getting hungry and takes a sandwich from their picnic basket. She offers one to Amelia, who gladly takes it without tearing her gaze from the watch. Gura stares.</p><p>She knows that Amelia can notice her staring. She’s not exactly subtle about it. But it’s still nice of her not to say anything. Deep down, Gura hopes that this means she enjoys the attention. It’s good to hope, sometimes.</p><p>And maybe it’s this hope that pushes her arm up so she can tuck a lose strand of hair behind Amelia’s ear.</p><p>Or maybe it’s just the lack of water to stop her from acting on impulse.</p><p>Either way, Amelia looks at her.</p><p>Gura blushes, cursing the open air. “You just had some hair.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks.” Amelia is still smiling. “Such a good assistant.”</p><p>Gura is used to this. The way Amelia doesn’t give in, just plays along, pretends to believe whatever dumb excuse she comes up with. She never blushes, never stutters, never seems to be nervous around Gura. Her heart beats, but not as strongly as Gura’s, and she’s come to accept that.</p><p>It’s hard to accept that.</p><p>“You mean, such a ‘Gura-ssistant’.”</p><p>Amelia actually laughs. “Oh, darn it! I wish I had come up with this one.”</p><p>“The student surpasses the master.”</p><p>“Not even close,” Amelia smirks. “You just got lucky.”</p><p>“The master can’t even admit defeat. Shameful. Disgraceful, even.”</p><p>Amelia shoves her to the side with an elbow, the watch forgotten for a second. Gura likes it that she’s managed to catch her attention. Then she rolls her eyes at herself. Was she really jealous of a pocket watch? Wow, Gura.</p><p>She hears some birds singing above her head and looks up, jaw tilting in an awkward angle. There are two birds perched on the tree branch above their heads, apparently out on a date. Gura smiles weakly.</p><p>“Say, Watson,” She mutters. “You ever been on a date before?”</p><p>She thinks that she sees the detective stop for a second, but it must have been the light playing tricks on her brain.</p><p>“Yeah, a few.”</p><p>That doesn’t really get a reaction out of Gura. Amelia was pretty, it made sense. “Were they good? Bad? What was it, tell me.”</p><p>“They were normal, I guess? Like, lunches, movies. Pretty common stuff.”</p><p>“No wild stories, nothing?”</p><p>Amelia laughs. “Well, one time my date tripped, and I had to stitch their chin.”</p><p>“What the heck.” That’s not what Gura was expecting to hear, but it did make sense considering the weird accidents Amelia seemed to get into. “No, wait, that checks.”</p><p>They stay in silence for a bit, before the detective puts her watch back down on the grass and scoots closer, leaning with her back against the tree. “What about you?”</p><p>And here is the thing – Gura expected that. It was the natural course that this conversation would take. Amelia wasn’t going to be the only one spilling her secrets like this, so Gura should have braced herself for the inevitable reverse Uno card the detective would pull at the end of her exposition.</p><p>And yet, the lack of water makes everything happen too fast for Gura’s brain to process what her mouth is about to say.</p><p>“I mean, besides today, not really.”</p><p>Her heart explodes in her chest just then, and she does everything in her power to control her emotions. A few things go through her mind all at once: Laugh, get up, run, jump in the water, catch a fish, eat the fish, come back, pretend nothing happened, laugh again, be random.</p><p>Of course, being a shark out of water, Gura does none of these things and just stay there, waiting.</p><p>Amelia finally – <em>finally </em>– looks at her and seems to be aware of what she meant for once. She can’t just avoid this one, right? She has to acknowledge this one. Gura wishes that she didn’t. Gura wishes that she would just make a stupid joke that would fly over her head and go back to that stupid watch.</p><p>Instead, Amelia grins.</p><p>“You’re committed, huh?”</p><p>Gura very eloquently says, “Uh.”</p><p>“Today, I mean. I can’t dodge this one.”</p><p>She says it as if it’s just a game to be won, and Gura kind of guesses that it’s been for a while. Amelia was stupidly hypercompetitive, anyway. “So, is this you admitting defeat?”</p><p>Her gaze is intense and makes Gura melt. Amelia had no idea the type of power she possessed. Or maybe she did, and all she’s done up until that point was take pity on a poor, hopeless shark. Gura shivers at the thought that she was at her mercy at all times and Amelia could destroy her with one simple rejection if she wanted. A little twisted, maybe.</p><p>“You know I don’t like to lose,” Amelia shifts a bit closer. “But that was just… kind of a one-hit kill.”</p><p>“So you <em>are</em> admitting defeat.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t put it like that…”</p><p>“Oh, for crying out loud.”</p><p>It’s Amelia’s turn to reach out and tuck Gura’s silver hair behind her ear. “It’s not really a defeat if we both get what we want, is it?”</p><p>Later, Gura would go home muttering something about stupid detectives, and their stupid silver tongues, and the stupid roundabout way they flirted, but for now, she just sighs and leans her forehead against a girl she’s been crushing on for a long time. “Are you going to kiss me or are you going to keep making me lose my mind, Watson.”</p><p>It isn’t a question, so Amelia doesn’t really answer.</p><p>She just kisses Gura under that tree, where the birds are singing, and the sun is shining, and the air is warm.</p><p>And when Gura touches her neck and pulls her closer, she can almost feel the ocean around her again, pushing and pulling her body against the tides, pressing two hearts together.</p><p>Or maybe that magnetic pull has always been Amelia Watson all along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>watson is so frustrating i s2g</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>